When You Wish Upon a Shard
by forthright
Summary: In this canon revision, the last shard turns up in a much more interesting place, and only one person has the heart to retrieve it. A small story in small chapters.
1. Don't Talk to Strangers

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this revision of canon events... especially for the one whose hackles are up. A nod is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation: **I have often been told that I can write ANY pairing. Let's test that theory, shall we? This is being written for the fun of it... and for the inherent challenge it represents. _**Happy Valentine's Day**_, everyone! ::twinkle::

**A Few Notes of Warning:** 1) Chapters will be short, as in 300 words or less. 2) Updates will be sporadic, for my life is busy. I'll add a chapter whenever I can goof off a little. 3) This story is set in the canon universe, but I diverge big time. It's more interesting that way. 4) Nope, it won't be a 100-chapter epic. This shall be a small story with small chapters. 5) Don't ask me how it ends. I won't tell. Let the story do the telling. ::twinkle::

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't Talk to Strangers**

The trail Sesshoumaru had been following since dawn fizzled to nothing. _Another dead end. More running in circles. _With a disgusted huff, the taiyoukai turned back, retracing his steps towards his followers. With every passing day, frustration mounted, for if what his half-brother said was true, then just one shard of the Shikon no Tama remained. Gaining control of the fragment was paramount.

As his steps brought him near the little meadow where Rin and Jaken waited with Ah-Un, a faint scent teased at Sesshoumaru's senses, and his hackles went up. _Naraku!_ Bursting into a run, the inu-youkai hurled himself towards those who relied upon his protection, determined to reach them before it was too late.

For one breathless instant, Sesshoumaru paused on the edge of the clearing to assess the danger. His two-headed dragon dozed in the sun, and his young ward hummed softly as she wove flowers into a wreath. However, a demon he had never seen before sat beside Rin, an adult male with a shameful lack of modesty. _She is far too trusting, and Jaken will answer to the sole of my boot for leaving her without a guard. _

Ire swelling under a dangerous calm, the taiyoukai stalked forward; the intruder turned toward him, yelping in fear when his fingers closed around his throat. The startled creature's eyes were uninterrupted yellow with slit pupils, and there was something inescapably familiar about the way they bulged in dismay. "M-m-milord," he managed in a strangled whisper.

_This scent. _It seeped into his awareness, rich, alluring, and entirely out of place, but Sesshoumaru trusted his nose above all else. At the last possible moment, he loosened his hold... letting the gasping demon slip from his grasp. "I know you," he growled.

"Y-yes, milord," the other male stammered. "It's me."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2011—Escape. Posted on February 14, 2011. 300 words.


	2. Taking in Strays

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one whose nose knows. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taking in Strays**

Kagome ran from Kaede's hut, calling, "Inuyasha! There's a shard headed this way!"

The hanyou dropped from a nearby tree and hurried over, hand already on the hilt of his sword, but he didn't draw. Instead, he gazed intently towards the forest that bore his name. "It's the bastard," he announced with a frown. "You figure he found the last one?"

"Oh, I hope so!" she breathed excitedly. Sesshoumaru emerged from the woods, followed by Ah-Un. As usual, Rin rode in the dragon's saddle, but to Kagome's surprise, the child was leaning trustingly into the embrace of a tall demon she didn't recognize. "Who _is_ that?" she whispered, wondering over the stranger's hunched posture.

"Not sure," Inuyasha replied. "Maybe Sesshoumaru took in another stray."

"Maybe," she said doubtfully. As the small entourage neared, it was easier to make out the newcomer's features. Pointed ears gave away his youkai heritage, as did his impossibly long hair. The glossy abundance was green... not a bright, brassy green, but an earthy hue that nicely complemented deeply bronzed skin. Kagome blushed over the _amount_ of skin on display; his lack of suitable attire didn't escape her notice... and may have explained his cringing. A skimpy kilt looked to have been made by knotting together scraps of brown fabric, and it only just covered his unmentionables. Her eyes traced the length of one lean, muscular leg to a narrow, two-toed foot with talons. "Bird demon?" she guessed.

Inuyasha sniffed, sneezed, and answered, "Nope."

"Some kind of lizard... or maybe a dragon?" she ventured.

"Nope," the hanyou repeated as the taiyoukai bore down on them.

Completely ignoring his half-brother, Sesshoumaru didn't stop until he loomed over Kagome, golden eyes intense with unspoken messages. "Miko," he said, his voice echoing the tightness in his stance. "Fix him."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2011—Escape. Posted on February 15, 2011. 300 words._** Happy Birthday, Fox!**_ ::confetti toss::


	3. Slow on the Uptake

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who never saw it coming. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Slow on the Uptake**

"Fix him?" Kagome echoed, leaning to the side to peep around the taiyoukai. "Is he injured?" As with most of the demons she'd met during her time in the feudal era, this one was beautiful, but his full lips were turned down in an expression that could only be called sulky. Wide-set eyes with a faint slant showed no sign of whites, just a uniform shade of soft yellow with the typical slit pupil. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Sesshoumaru huffed, and Inuyasha snorted.

With a small wave, she called, "Hi, Rin-chan! I see you found flowers for him!"

"Yes!" she replied, giving the tall demon's arm a fond pat.

He reached up and awkwardly straightened the lopsided wreath crowning his head, then pushed ineffectually at loose strands of green hair that had escaped from behind his ear. Kagome was intrigued to see that he only had three fingers. When he caught her staring, his expression soured further, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru growled. "Do you see it?"

"Erm... see what?"

Treating her to a flat look, he stalked back to Ah-Un and hauled the scantily-clad youkai out of the saddle. He made a muffled whine of protest in the back of his throat, finally muttering, "Please, milord... not the humans." As soon as the inu-youkai released him, he crumpled into an unhappy heap.

"Look closely, miko," Sesshoumaru directed.

Kagome gasped, "He has the last shard!"

"Hnn."

Inuyasha crouched to stare at the miserable demon and asked, "How come you didn't just rip it out of him?"

"Who _is_ he?" Kagome asked again, still puzzled. Sesshoumaru returned to Ah-Un, retrieved the Staff of Two Heads, placed it in the scowling youkai's hands, and quirked a brow at her. Her jaw dropped when she _finally_ clued in. "Jaken-sama!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2011—Escape. Posted on February 15, 2011. 300 words. Did I mention _**Happy Birthday, Fox!**_ ::twinkle::


	4. Before and After

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's consistent. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Before and After**

Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru for confirmation. He inclined his head, so it _had_ to be true; the green-haired demon sulking at their feet was his diminutive retainer. She asked, "What do you expect... erm... Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was edging closer to Jaken, nose twitching. "Wow, I could see why before, but this is just... wow."

Sesshoumaru huffed and demanded, "Fix him."

"Can you tell me how this happened?" she ventured.

"No," he replied stiffly.

"Gotta be the shard," Inuyasha opined.

"Hnn."

Deciding to inquire directly, Kagome knelt and gently addressed the transformed imp. "Jaken-sama, where did you find the shard?" When all she received was a surly glare, she tried, "Can you remember what happened?" Jaken rebelliously pursed his lips, and she glanced helplessly at Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai's jaw clenched, and his retainer ducked his head, then snapped, "Do not presume to question me, human." To Kagome's surprise, his voice was quite deep, though edged with petulance. "I want _nothing_ to do with such a..."

Before he could summon up any insults, Sesshoumaru growled, "Enough," and lifted his booted foot.

In that instant, two things happened. Jaken flinched, and Kagome rocked back on her heels as clearly legible emotions flitted across his humanized face—dismay, fear, and a cringe of anticipated pain. Without hesitation, she grabbed hold of the silk of Sesshoumaru's hakama, exclaiming, "Don't _do_ that!"

A brow quirked. "Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't treat another person that way!"

The other brow slowly lifted, and the taiyoukai's gaze sharpened. "This is Jaken," he stated slowly, as if to a child.

"So?"

"You never protested his treatment before," Sesshoumaru bluntly pointed out.

"That was thoughtless of me," she admitted, blushing furiously. "But I'll make up for it now!"

"Uh-oh," Inuyasha muttered as Kagome beamed at the hapless imp.

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2011—Escape. Posted on February 22, 2011. 300 words.


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who dislikes change. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Be Careful What You Wish For**

Jaken sat in the dirt, listening with care to the subtle inflections in Sesshoumaru's voice. What he heard _wasn't_ encouraging, and the imp swallowed heavily, only to cringe at how heavy his tongue felt in his mouth. _Everything_ felt strange. His limbs were too long, his peripheral vision was impaired, his voice sounded distorted to his ears, and hair kept falling into his face.

"Can you tell where it is?" demanded the hanyou.

"Erm... why?" the miko asked hesitantly.

"So I can yank it, of course!"

"You can't do that!"

"Aw, c'mon, Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled abashedly. "He's youkai; he'll heal."

Jaken paled as the prospect of having the hanyou's claws wringing at his innards. A soft gasp caught his attention, and he turned to find Rin's face pinched with worry. Their gory plans were frightening the child, which would surely put his lordship in a foul mood. Jaken risked a glance at the Western Lord, who was trying to convince the miko to reveal the shard's hiding place; however, she was obviously too insensitive to interpret the shades of nuance in Sesshoumaru's silent glare. It was beyond him why his lord even bothered.

Focusing on more important matters, Jaken tried to coordinate his gangling limbs enough to unobtrusively scoot back towards Ah-Un. Tending to Rin's needs was his responsibility, and he needed to prove to Sesshoumaru that he could still do his job. He didn't make it far, though.

"Oi," Inuyasha said gruffly, putting himself between Jaken and the dragon. "Kagome asked you a question, imp."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched, so with a longsuffering sigh, Jaken faced the miko. She held out her hand to him and asked, "Can you stand?"

"Why?" he snapped.

For just a moment, she seemed surprised, but then her smile returned. "Because you're coming with me!"

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 1, 2011. 300 words.


	6. The Headiest Height of Indignity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the compliant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Chapter 6: The Headiest Height of Indignity**

Jaken turned his face away from the miko's outstretched hand, pointedly ignoring both her and her unreasonable demand. _As if I would follow anyone but milord. _When her fingertips brushed his shoulder, his gaze snapped to her face, and in an admittedly unfamiliar distortion of features, he bared his teeth.

The crack of knuckles sounded from both sides. "Don't even _think_ of hurting Kagome," growled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's glare was no less deadly. "Stand up."

Unwilling to allow disobedience to reflect poorly upon his lord, Jaken complied. Leaning heavily on the Staff of Two Heads, he maneuvered onto his knees, then levered himself upwards, heartily wishing the ground weren't quite so far away. Vertigo sent him swaying, and in shuffling for firmer footing, he stepped on his own hair. Suddenly, the miko slipped under his arm, steadying him with an arm around his waist. He mentally recoiled from the contact, yet somehow, his hand latched around her arm as he fought for balance.

"Lift your foot," she coached.

Madness. He couldn't stand on _two_ feet, let alone _one_.

"Oi... mind your claws," Inuyasha warned.

At that moment, another human arrived on the scene, and the miko called, "Give me a hand, Miroku-sama? I want to get him inside!"

"Certainly, Kagome-sama," he cheerfully agreed, swiftly taking up a position under the tottering demon's other shoulder. His intelligent gaze quickly took in the contextual clues, and he amiably greeted, "Jaken-sama, I presume?"

The imp grunted morosely, and the blood drained from his face as they manhandled him towards the nearby hut. He cast one last pleading look at Sesshoumaru, and his voice cracked pitifully when he begged, "Don't leave me."

With a faint frown, the taiyoukai inclined his head, and in a demonstration of the faith that shaped his existence, Jaken believed him.

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 8, 2011. 300 words.


	7. Somewhere Safe

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the reassuring one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Somewhere Safe**

As the monk and miko hauled him inside one of the human huts, Jaken managed to trip over his own hair again. It rivaled Sesshoumaru's for length, and the imp scowled irritably at the ridiculous mass, wondering why he'd ever admired the pesky stuff.

"Here, let me help," the miko said, gathering up an armful of green tresses.

Jaken was annoyed by her presumption, but the monk distracted him by inquiring, "How long have you been dealing with this unique alteration?"

"Since this morning," he replied, his voice feeling as distorted as the rest of him.

"He has a _shard_, Miroku-sama!" the young woman exclaimed.

"Ah. Is it truly the last?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But... maybe!"

They helped him to some mats, and Jaken slid to the floor, unsure what to do with such awkward limbs. The monk sat by his side, unobtrusively demonstrating a comfortable manner in which to cross his legs. "Still adjusting to your new form?" he asked conversationally.

Jaken merely grunted, his gaze fixed on a hand that was _his_, yet _wasn't_; it twitched, and he flexed the long fingers, scratching unhappily at the floor.

"So, where is the shard?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Erm... can't you tell?"

The monk looked the imp up and down, then cleared his throat. "It seems to be..."

"Somewhere safe," Jaken snapped, curling his lip.

"Indeed. Do you plan to relinquish the shard to Kagome-sama?" the man asked casually.

Pale yellow eyes blinked, and he sulkily announced, "I don't know how."

"Hmm. Well, perhaps there is no hurry." Placing a friendly hand on the imp's arm, Miroku added, "Take it easy, Jaken-sama. It cannot be easy to become a taiyoukai overnight."

Astonishment drifted into understanding as the truth of the man's words stirred burgeoning instincts. _I am a taiyoukai. _

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 15, 2011. 300 words.


	8. Oh, the Humanity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the distrustful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Oh, the Humanity**

The miko draped a blanket around Jaken's broad shoulders, taking the time to pull free his long hair. If the imp hadn't been so awkward in his own skin, he'd have been quicker to swat her hands away, but when he tried, the monk caught his wrist and grimly shook his head. "Easy now," Miroku urged in a voice that was much more gentle than his grip. "Perhaps you do not know your own strength? I would not like for you to further injure Kagome-sama."

Jaken stared uncomprehending into the monk's eyes, then let his gaze slide towards the young woman. The arm he had grasped earlier bore three deep scratches and already showed signs of bruising. _She did not cry out. _Miroku released him, and the imp inspected his fingers, finding traces of blood under his claws. Sticking the tip of one into his mouth, he sulkily watched Kagome go about the business of making tea. _Serves her right for... for..._ Jaken couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse, so he lamely settled on, _...for being human. _

Shortly, a cup was pressed into his hands, and another was passed to the monk. The imp suspiciously eyed its contents, then scanned the various bundles of dried leaves, bark, and roots hanging from the ceiling. _No poisons. Mostly medicinal herbs. _Nothing smelled off with the tea, but he didn't trust his captors; so he peered dubiously at his distorted reflection on the surface of the liquid until it cooled. _I almost __look__ human. _The imp was at a loss as to how he should feel about this odd mingling of dignity and indignity.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 22, 2011. 272 words.


	9. Clinging to the Familiar

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who was worried. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Clinging to the Familiar**

An awkward silence hung in the air, and Jaken didn't trust _it_ either. The monk and miko seemed to be sending wordless messages to one another, and he grew increasingly uneasy. _They are plotting against me! Oh, why has milord abandoned me to these deceitful creatures? _He glanced longingly towards the door, wishing for escape.

Once Miroku drained his cup, he announced, "If you do not mind, Jaken-sama, I will find you some more suitable attire. I doubt I can find anything as fine as your own garments, but they are sure to fit you better."

"Good idea!" Kagome cheerfully opined.

As he was leaving, Miroku inquired, "And what have we here?" He lifted the bamboo mat aside, revealing a wide-eyed girl with a hopeful smile. Beckoning graciously, he invited, "You may enter, young lady."

She bobbed politely, then trotted over to Jaken, who hastily set down his tea, exclaiming, "Rin!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is wondering if Jaken-sama is safe?" The girl patted his shoulder and furtively whispered, "Rin was worried, too."

"I am unharmed," he muttered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says Jaken-sama must stay with Kagome-sama," she relayed.

"If that is what milord wishes," the imp huskily replied, reluctance distorting his deep voice.

"Jaken-sama is very brave," Rin declared wisely.

Nodding, the imp gathered her up. In the past, the child had hidden behind _him_ when demons threatened; now, _she_ was his safeguard in the face of a human onslaught. To his amazement, Jaken found he could actually lift her, and she giggled as he cradled her close.

When the miko laughed softly, too, he shot her a rebellious look, but Kagome simply announced, "I think Rin-chan should stay with us until we figure out what to do."

"Yes, please!" the girl exclaimed.

Jaken grudgingly dipped his head, for he couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 22, 2011. 300 words.


	10. At Your Service

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's taking some _serious_ liberties with canon. Oh, wait... that would be me. Okay, I'll take responsibility for that part. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 10: At Your Service**

Returning with new clothes for the imp, Miroku shooed everyone else from the hut, allowing Jaken some privacy. He kindly gave the flustered youkai a head start, but after counting his blessings twice over, he calmly stepped back inside. As expected, the poor fellow was in a bit of a bind. "Ah, I came back too soon!" the monk exclaimed in tones of apology. "However, since I am here, let me offer my assistance."

"Unhand me," the demon snapped angrily, trying to dodge his reach.

"Allow me," Miroku firmly countered, taking the same tone he used with his daughters.

Jaken straightened, glaring down from his superior height, then his expression distorted into panic, and he grabbed for support as he swayed. Sagging against the wall, the imp closed his eyes and whined, "Kill me now."

"That will not be necessary," the monk assured, moderately relieved that Sesshoumaru's retainer was still capable of dramatics... albeit subdued ones. He retied Jaken's new hakama; the dark brown pants only made it halfway to the demon's ankles, but they did the job. Belting the simple shirt over them, Miroku decided that its shade of deep green looked particularly nice with the imp's unusual hair color.

"I don't want your help!" Jaken protested peevishly.

"I know, and soon, you shall not require it," he soothed. The monk maneuvered under the demon's arm, offering support as he guided his shuffling steps across the wooden floor. "In the meantime, you must find your feet."

There were shades of gratefulness in the imp's expression as he curtly answered, "I have no choice."

"Not if you intend to bow to your lord's wishes," Miroku acknowledged.

Leaning heavily on the man, Jaken grumbled, "I will not thank you for your interference, human."

"Miroku," he corrected. "And thanks are not necessary."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 29, 2011. 300 words.


	11. A Word to the Wise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's been warned. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Word to the Wise**

"Even if it is by association, we are allies, Jaken-sama," Miroku remarked. The imp seemed to be trying to ignore him even as he used the shorter male for support. Clearing his throat, the monk added, "Therefore, I feel duty-bound to warn you."

Jaken's brow crumpled, distorted by confusion. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," he chuckled. "Merely offering some unsolicited advice. You need to know that Kagome-sama is a kind and compassionate woman with a generous heart."

For several more seconds, the imp desperately focused on putting one foot in front of the other, but when they reached the corner, he cautiously asked, "Do such traits require a warning?"

"Ah... in _your_ case, I believe so," Miroku replied seriously. "It is obvious that you are a fine, upstanding representative of your species, filled with pride and accustomed to independence."

The imp puffed up a little under the flattery, but his gaze was still suspicious. "And...?"

"I shall be blunt," the monk said gravely.

Jaken gulped and nodded.

"Kagome-sama will overstep her bounds, but only because she's never seen them. She will meddle, but only because she cares." The imp's mouth pressed into a thin line, and Miroku offered a sympathetic smile before revealing the worst. "She will _undoubtedly_ wish to become your friend."

"I-i-impossible!" he stammered in indignation.

"Perhaps," Miroku smoothly replied. "But Sesshoumaru-sama will not let you leave until the shard is removed. You will be at her mercy for the time being."

"This is not what I wanted."

The monk eyed him curiously as they took another turn around the room, then urged, "Even so, I advise you to cooperate. If any harm were to come to Kagome-sama, your regrets would be multiplied a thousandfold."

"Was _that_ a threat?" Jaken asked.

"Indeed, it was," Miroku replied, smiling grimly.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. Posted on March 29, 2011. 300 words.


	12. Some Things Never Change

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's insulted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Some Things Never Change**

When Kagome was allowed back inside Kaede's hut, Jaken sent her a half-hearted glare, but at Rin's return, his expression softened, one corner of his mouth lifting in a sly sort of smile. _It's easier to read his face now. Or... is it? _If Kagome was completely honest, she'd never really considered the imp's thoughts or feelings. _For all I know, he's __always__ smiled like that. _As the green-haired taiyoukai ducked his head so Rin could straighten his floral crown, the miko silently admitted, _Changing his shape probably has changed who he is... but I should make sure the shard isn't twisting him._

"Jaken-sama?" He tugged Rin close when she approached, as if trying to hide behind the girl. With a reassuring smile, Kagome knelt beside him, and said, "The shards of the Shikon-no-Tama are powerful, but they have a way of causing trouble. It'd be best if I purified yours."

"Stay back!" snapped the imp. "You shall not purify me! Sesshoumaru-sama has need of me! He will defend me!"

Kagome held up her hands, trying to stem the flow of words. As Jaken's handsome face shifted from panic to indignation, a vague memory stirred. _He overreacts. I'm quite sure I remember him being very __loud__ when defending his precious Sesshoumaru-sama. _With a firm shake of her head, she said, "I won't purify _you_."

Rin patted the imp's shoulder and cheerfully declared, "Jaken-sama must be very brave!"

He flinched when she lightly touched his shoulder, but Kagome concentrated on the shard that was hidden deep within his body. _What's this? _She didn't have a clue as to how it was possible, but the fragment shone brightly, completely untainted. Startled, she blurted, "For a demon, you're incredibly pure!"

"Keep you insults to yourself, miko," he retorted huffily, pushing her hand aside.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 13, 2011. 300 words.


	13. Let Down Your Hair

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's a little girl's dream come true. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Let Down Your Hair**

"Your new clothes suit you!" Kagome offered brightly. Jaken merely wrinkled his nose, so she tried again. "Let's just take care of your hair."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean... take care?"

"It needs brushing."

The imp pushed impatiently at the tousled mass and muttered, "It needs to _go_!"

"Nooo!" Kagome exclaimed adamantly. "It's too pretty... erm... _distinguished_ to go! Rin-chan and I don't mind helping!" The girl nodded eagerly.

Jaken's gaze wandered to the darkening bruises on Kagome's arm, and he grunted resignedly.

Kagome collected brush and comb, and Rin lifted the wilting flowers from his head, humming softly as she began combing through the imp's abundant hair. He hunched defensively when Kagome joined her; however, his eyes soon slid shut, the tension bleeding from his shoulders.

As she brushed the taiyoukai's silky green tresses with long, even strokes, it took on luster, but the oddest thing happened. A pleasant scent tickled at the edges of Kagome's awareness, and she sniffed curiously, trying to place it. _Not herbs, not flowers, like a spice, but not one I remember... or is it?_ It teased at her like a vague childhood memory or a half-forgotten melody. Taking slow, deep breaths, she searched her mind for some clue as to why the rich aroma beckoned so insistently._ If only I could get a little more... a little closer..._

"Miko."

Hazily, Kagome registered a deep voice and answered with a dreamy hum. _It's a warm smell._

"M-miko!" Jaken stammered.

This time, the young woman opened her eyes, then blinked in confusion. Her arms were filled with the demon's hair, her face buried in its softness. Raising her head, Kagome met his discomfited gaze with one of equal embarrassment. "Pardon me, Jaken-sama," she mumbled, quickly relinquishing her hold. "You... erm... you smell nice."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2011—Clue. Posted on April 20, 2011. 300 words.


	14. Something in the Air

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the wise one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Something in the Air**

Kaede had returned home to _many_ strange sights, especially in the four years since Kagome had come into her life; however, this was the first time she'd ever found quite so much hair lying about the place. Miroku had warned her about her guest as she'd taken her leave after checking on Sango, whose time was drawing near, but as usual, the monk had left out several pertinent points. His sense of humor was taxing at times. "Would ye be Jaken-sama?" she inquired with brusque courtesy.

The altered imp sat with his legs pulled up so he could hold his feet, the three fingers of each hand fitting neatly around the two toes on each foot. "Yes," he replied sulkily.

"Welcome." The elderly miko moved to inspect her protege's preparations for the evening meal. For more than a year now, Kaede had been tutoring her in all the skills needed for tending a village such as theirs. Kagome tended to make spectacular mistakes, but so far, the meal looked palatable enough, so she nodded approvingly.

Choosing a seat from which she could watch their guest wallow in unhappiness, Kaede would have dismissed him out of hand... except for the odor. Subtle and alluring, the pleasant scent worked on her, but she was wise to the ways of demons. Struggling back to her feet, she selected a few bundles of herbs from the rack in the corner as an excuse and said, "If ye will excuse me... I will not be long."

Frowning deeply, Kaede made her way back to Sango, who looked up from her own dinner preparations with surprise. The old woman waved aside her concerns, announcing, "I need thy knowledge, taijiya."

"Certainly," Sango agreed, her brown eyes kindling with interest.

"What can ye tell me about... imps."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 16, 2011. 300 words.


	15. Stating the Obvious

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's already considered the consequences. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Stating the Obvious**

"I don't like this!" Inuyasha muttered. He fidgeted agitatedly and finally jumped to his feet to pace. "How much longer is he going to be _in_ there?"

Miroku smiled sympathetically. "Kagome-sama did not appear to be in a hurry to retrieve the shard."

"Unwise," Sesshoumaru remarked. Monk and hanyou turned towards the taiyoukai, but he lapsed into one of his contemplative silences.

"Oi... you gonna tell us _why_?" Inuyasha prodded.

Sesshoumaru lifted a shoulder, and Miroku postulated, "Well, there _is_ one obvious objection, I suppose. Kagome-sama is untutored in the ways of men... or in this case, a handsome taiyoukai..."

As the monk trailed off suggestively, Inuyasha's face went blank in shock. Rounding on Sesshoumaru, he clenched his firsts and growled, "If he _dares_ touch Kagome...!"

Miroku gripped his friend's shoulder and soothed, "It was a poor joke, Inuyasha. Jaken-sama would not do anything that might displease Sesshoumaru-sama."

In bored tones, the taiyoukai injected, "They are incompatible."

Inuyasha's ears drooped unhappily, and he dropped to the ground, muttering, "The bastard's only saying that because he don't care what happens to her!"

"Hnn."

"Now, Inuyasha," interjected Miroku. "Your brother thinks enough of Kagome-sama that he brought Jaken-sama to her."

"Keh," he replied, beginning to fidget again. A few minutes later, he grumbled, "I still don't like it!"

Miroku smiled wearily. The hanyou's possessiveness where Kagome was concerned was only surpassed by his protectiveness of her. "She will call for you if she is in danger. She always does," he reminded.

"There _is_ danger," Sesshoumaru announced, his golden eyes drifting towards the hut.

The monk understood immediately. "The Jewel is not _whole_, but it _is_ complete."

"Someone's gonna notice," Inuyasha said grimly.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "They will come for it."

"Who?"

Cocking a brow at his younger brother, Sesshoumaru answered, "Fools."

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 17, 2011. 300 words.


	16. Tyranny of the Urgent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the one who's not listening. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tyranny of the Urgent**

As evening brought cooler temperatures, Kagome ducked out of the elderly miko's hut and cast about. Sesshoumaru felt the moment when her searching gaze settled on him, and he turned to face her march, waiting for what he _hoped_ was a report on her progress.

She talked. Excessively. However, to his annoyance, she didn't address the central issue. What was worse, she waved her hands about as she talked, and there was no doubt at all that she'd been touching his retainer. The taiyoukai's nose quivered as he took ever-deepening breaths, unconsciously drawing closer as he explored the intriguing way in which her scent and the imp's intertwined. Almost before he knew it, he was looming over the young woman. "Stop."

"Eh?" she faltered, frowning in apparent confusion.

Quietly enunciating each syllable, he said, "You must fix him."

"Erm... I haven't forgotten, Sesshoumaru-sama," she asserted. "But that's kind of beside the point. Haven't you been listening?"

Hidden within the depths of his sleeves, he clenched his fists. "What do you require?"

"Like I just said, Jaken-sama is cold, and Rin-chan says that he's used to sleeping near you. Would you consider coming inside and..."

"No." Her eyes widened at his sharp tone. Reining in his frustration, Sesshoumaru calmly declared, "I will not enter the hut."

"But _why_?"

He had neither the time nor inclination to tutor her on the specifics. All that was required was her compliance. Deliberately taking two steps back, he firmly repeated, "I will not."

Kagome followed, as persistent as ever. "Then what should I do?"

The taiyoukai resorted to holding his breath in order to keep his head clear, but that only went so far. _Three things are abundantly clear. The miko is delaying... Jaken is cold... and I require air._ Inevitably, Sesshoumaru bowed to necessity.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2011—Tutorial. Posted on June 21, 2011. 300 words.


	17. Through Rose Colored Glasses

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the skeptical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Through Rose-Colored Glasses**

Kagome trundled through the door, her arms overflowing with silver fur. "For you!" she exclaimed with a triumphant smile, letting Sesshoumaru's luxuriant pelt fall into the imp's lap.

Jaken buried his hands in the abundant fur, his chin trembling. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he declared, "Milord is as good as he is great! Could there be another as wise, generous, noble, just, kind-hearted...!"

She tried to keep a straight face. Sesshoumaru was certainly powerful, even scary... but kind and generous? That was going overboard. When Kagome managed a word in edgewise, she said, "I'm glad you think he's so amazing, but all these compliments are probably making him blush."

"Milord is the most admirable youkai in all the lands!" Jaken stoutly declared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is very good!" agreed Rin.

"If you say so," Kagome murmured. "But let's get you tucked in with all that lovely fur. It's been a busy day!"

With Rin's help, she coaxed Jaken onto one of the mats and draped the furry security blanket over him. He clutched the trailing end like a teddy bear. Rin dragged her own mat over and curled up at his side, her small fingers winding their way into Sesshoumaru's pelt as well. Within minutes, both were asleep.

_They're __really__ attached to Inuyasha's brother_, she mentally observed. _I wonder if Jaken-sama's polishing apples... or if Sesshoumaru-sama's __actually__ admirable. _Shaking her head, Kagome made her own preparations. Since Jaken seemed to have cold feet in more ways than one, she planned to keep the fire going all night. After some deliberation, she tugged her bedding a little closer to the sleeping pair... just in case Rin needed her.

By the time Kagome fell asleep, she was snuggled against imp's other side, her fingers tangled in long, green hair.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. Posted on September 23, 2011. 300 words.


	18. Sweet Smelling Symbiosis

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this playful misadventure... especially for the protective one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sweet-Smelling Symbiosis**

Sesshoumaru lifted the bamboo mat covering the door to the old miko's hut and verified his fears. Both Kagome and Rin snuggled close to his altered retainer. While he watched absentmindedly, Inuyasha peered past his brother's shoulder and muttered, "You're worried about something."

"Hnn."

"What the hell's going on!" the hanyou growled, his golden eyes fixed on Kagome.

With a soft sigh, the taiyoukai let the covering drop back into place and strode away, lest they wake Rin. He cared little about the never-ending drama of his sibling's existence, but Sesshoumaru understood both the fierceness and futility of Inuyasha's attachment to the miko. Their father's blood ran strong in the hanyou's veins, lending him long life... and slow maturation. Four years were already enough to show that the gap was widening between Kagome and his brother. _He remains little more than a whelp, while she grows older_. Too young to make a claim, Inuyasha had become a possessive and over-protective packmate. "Your miko has fallen under his thrall," Sesshoumaru explained in a low voice.

Inuyasha frowned. "You're finally talking, but you ain't making sense."

"Imps are weak, so they align themselves with stronger species."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "They're lackeys for life, but that don't explain why Kagome's using yours for a pillow."

"He has secured her protection."

"Thought he had _you_ for that," the hanyou countered, bravado barely masking his uneasiness.

"She has been affected," the taiyoukai reiterated.

"Keh. _How_?" he demanded. "It ain't like he's _trying_ to get on her good side."

Sesshoumaru hated stating the obvious. "Imps use scent to ingratiate themselves. It is instinctive."

Inuyasha blinked, sniffed at the air, then had the audacity to smirk. "So you're saying... your retainer leads you around by the nose?"

He refused to dignify the question with an answer.

* * *

**End Note: **This chapter was written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for October 2011—Absent. Posted on October 4, 2011. 300 words.


End file.
